


The Kent Brothers

by anon_account73883



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: All of them are adults here, Blowjobs, Jon is 19, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Tim and Kon are in their early 20s, Tim being thirsty, brother incest, this is just me being horny on main and making tim horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_account73883/pseuds/anon_account73883
Summary: Tim meets the Kent brothers upstairs, and has the time of his life. Modern AU, pwp
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Jon Samuel Kent, Tim Drake/Jon Samuel Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Kent Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does contain incest  
> If that bothers you, please don’t read

**The Kent Brothers**

Tim usually left his apartment for work and returned home the same time each day. Monday through Friday, week after week, month after month, the exact same routine. All in all? All work and no play was truly turning him into a very dull boy. Between work during the week and chores, Tim had little to really do on the weekends and was left with little to no time for anything else. He had lived in the apartment building over three months and still had not met any of his neighbors.

Little did Tim know at the time that this was all about to change...

* * *

One night as Tim returned home from work he entered the apartment building and stopped to collect his mail. As he got to the elevators, he saw the most incredibly handsome man waiting there before the doors.

Tim stood there awkwardly as the fair of them waited for the elevator to open. Tim pretended to be examining his mail, but was actually examining this wonderful vision standing before him.

If Tim had to guess, he'd say the other guy was in his early 20's, with short wavy brown hair and a clean shaven face. Tim could tell by his tight jeans and shirt, which had a Red S embedded in the center of it, that the guy had a muscular body from working out regularly.

Letting his eyes wander inconspicuously down the man's body, Tim's gaze stopped at the guy's crotch, and he had to hold in agasp. By the bulge he could see there, he was pretty big down there as well and okay, Tim was really thirsting for his maybe neighbor, but could you really blame him?

Tim could just make out the lines of the guys briefs under his jeans, because they were that damned tight.

When the elevator finally arrived, the guy stepped in first and went to the control panel. As Tim stepped in he asked, "What floor?"

"Nine, please."

He pressed Nine and Tim watched to see what floor he was going to pick for himself. As the elevator door started closing he pressed Ten and leaned back against the elevator wall. As the elevator headed upward, Tim continued pretending to read his mail, all while stealing glimpses at the vision before him every so often.

Standing there in the brightly lit elevator with the guy directly across from him, Tim had a great view of his body. He wasn't being very discrete, really, but he hadn't been caught yet and Tim always had enjoyed looking at others.

With a full frontal view of him, Tim checked out his crotch again and saw that he had a lot of equipment packed tightly in those jeans. Tim's mouth salivated just a bit, and he really fucking needed to get laid if he was being mesmerized by a clothed. crotch.

Tim was so focused on his 'discrete spying' that he didn't notice the elevator had stopped until his companion spoke up.

"This is Nine," he said, and Tim blinked, realizing that they'd not only reached his floor, but Mr. tall, muscular and sexy was holding the door open for him.

Tim couldn't help the blush that crossed his cheeks. There was no way the guy hadn't caught him checking him out after that, but he just smiled when Tim shot him an embarrassed look and let out a small little laugh.

"Thank you," Tim stuttered out and hurried off the elevator, sure that his face was turning every shade of red.

* * *

The next day at work, Tim was useless. All he could think about was that gorgeous hunk he had rode in the elevator with the night before. Did he live in the same building? Had he just been there visiting a friend?

Being that Tim had never seen the guy in the building before, he assumed that the hunk probably was just visiting a friend. That would be just Tim's luck.

Tim wasn't sure if he wanted the guy to come back so he could oggle him some more, or hide so he wouldn't be embarrassed again.

When Tim went home later that evening and entered the building, he was about to go for his mail when he looked up and saw that wonderful hunk waiting for an elevator again.

Tim's heart beat against his chest for a moment before he made a decision.

Screw the mail. He could always get that later. With a determined step, Tim walked over to the elevators instead. It was a good thing he did, because the elevator door opened just as he got there.

Following the same pattern as the night before, he stepped in first and Tim followed. But this time, instead of him asking Tim what floor he wanted, the hunk just said, "Nine, right?"

"Yeah, thanks."

It was all Tim could do to keep himself from staring at the hunk again. Tim wanted to check him out so badly but tried hard as to control himself. This time around, Tim didn't have anything in his hands that he could pretend to be reading.

Tim looked up at the floor indicator above the elevator door and saw that they were passing the fourth floor when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hunk put his hand on his crotch and start squeezing.

Tim froze.

At first, Tim thought that his hunk was 'adjusting' his equipment down there, but as they continued upward he kept his hand on his crotch and was squeezing and was clearly stroking himself through the denim.

Tim felt his own pants tighten just a bit.

They reached the ninth floor and the elevator dinged as the door began to open. Tim looked over at his companion and said, "Goodnight."

The hunk was still fondling his crotch as he looked Tim in the eyes. Then, looking down at his crotch and back up into Tim's eyes, he said. "I sure could use one, thanks."

Tim almost collapsed right then and there. He managed to keep his composure as he exited the elevator and headed towards his apartment.

' _Did he really do that'_ , Tim asked himself, ' _Or, did I imagine the whole thing because I haven't gotten laid in too long?'_

Tim barely slept a wink the whole night, just thinking about the way the guy had played with his crotch right in front of him. A clear invitation, if Tim had ever seen one, and what had Tim done? Run away, embarrassed.

There was no way Tim would put that in the letters back home. Dick and Jason would never let him live it down.

Tim was exhausted the whole next day at work from the lack of sleep. The entire day, he wondered if maybe the hunk would be there again that night when he went home, and if maybe, just maybe, Tim wouldn't make a fool of himself again.

Tim raced home after work but, to his disappointment, the hunk was nowhere to be found. He lingered by the mail boxes just in case he hadn't arrived yet, but after twenty minutes Tim gave up and headed up to his apartment.

The next day was Saturday, which, of course, meant chores. Tim was up and out of the house pretty early to get his grocery shopping done. After that, he returned home with his groceries and after putting everything away grabbed his laundry and headed back out to a nearby Laundromat.

That alone took a few hours, washing and drying and folding clothes.

When Tim finally got back to his apartment building, he dropped his laundry bags in the lobby and headed for the mail boxes to check his mail.

Today, the box was empty. Almost mockingly, just like Tim's luck. Grabbing his bags, Tim headed for the elevators. As he turned the corner out of the mailbox room and was in full sight of the elevators, Tim was pleased to see yet another pretty boy waiting for an elevator.

As he got closer, Tim could see that this boy was a bit younger than his elevator hunk, but only just. Late teens, Tim would guess.

But, from his tight white shorts and muscle shirt, Tim could see that he also lifted weights and worked out. He had medium length brown hair, the same shade as Tim's hunk.

Tim finally reached the elevator, standing beside the other man.

As they stood waiting for an elevator, he suddenly turned towards Tim, a big smile extending across his face, before he extended his hand out towards Tim and said, "Hi, my name is Jon and I just moved into this building!"

At first, Tim was a bit taken back by his over friendliness but he extended his hand out nonetheless and shook it. Alfred would kill him if he was impolite. "Hi, my name is Tim, and I've lived here for about four months now. Welcome to the building!"

While they continued to wait for an elevator, they talked about the building a bit and then, the cute teen told Tim that he had also just moved into town.

Finally, the elevator reached the lobby and they both stepped in and pressed the buttons for their respective floors. Tim was struggling with his damn laundry bags when Jon pressed his floor, so Tim wasn't able to see where he was heading.

As the elevator began to rise, Jon said, "Hey, I've got an idea! I have a bottle of whiskey and some soda in my apartment, how about I get it and bring it to your apartment and we'll have a few drinks together and talk?"

Feeling a little apprehensive at first, Tim said, "I don't know, maybe some other time. I have all this laundry to still put away." Tim motioned down to the bags he had leaning against the wall.

As Tim looked back up, he couldn't help but take a second to inspect Jon's crotch.

Tim began wondering what his cock would be like? His shorts were much tighter in the rear than in the front. Tim was only able to make out a slight bulge in the right in the front, but that ass? Tim could bounce a quarter off that ass.

Jon looked back up at Tim and said, "Oh come on, just a few drinks won't hurt you. If you want, I'll even help you put your laundry away?"

Tim finally gave in, and, okay, maybe it was his dick talking, but Tim was tired and said, "Well okay, maybe just for a little while."

Jon beamed at him, and fuck, he had a beautiful smile that all but radiated shunshine.

"Awesome! What apartment are you in?" Jon asked

"920," Tim answered just as the elevator door opened up.

"Great! I'll be back in a flash!" Jon said before he held the door open for Tim as he gathered up his laundry bags and got off the elevator.

Once inside of his apartment, Tim began wondering if he had made a mistake by agreeing that Jon could come to his house for drinks. He'd kept away from company for so long that the whole thing was more spontaneous than what he was currently used to.

Tim didn't have much time to ponder the thought, though, because suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Tim opened the door and Jon flashed him another charming smile before he stepped, with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a six-pack of soda in the other. He headed for the kitchen and began mixing the drinks as Tim threw the laundry bags into one of the closets.

Back in a flash with drinks in his hands, Jon handed Tim his before the two of them headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

Tim took his first sip and choked a little when he tasted how strong it was. Jon Must have put at least 3 or 4 shots of whiskey in it.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tim responded, waiving him off. "I just didn't expect it to be so strong."

Jon responded by switching their glasses. "Here, take mine and see if it's any better."

Tim took a sip of Jon's which, unsurprisingly, was just as strong as his own.

The pair of them sat there talking as they nursed their drinks.

After they finished, Jon grabbed up the glasses and headed for the kitchen to make more. When he returned and handed Tim his drink, Tim realized he was beginning to feel more relaxed.

It probably had something to do with all the alcohol he was consuming.

Jon also started to appear more relaxed as well. The teen was now sitting back on the couch rather than at the edge of it as he was during the first drink. While they sat there drinking their second set of drinks and talking, Tim could feel the alcohol starting to take effect.

Jon kept on talking about this and that, but Tim wasn't really paying attention anymore. Instead, he let his eyes drop down from Jon's face to his crotch.

For a moment, Tim could swear Jon knew what his attention was focused on because the teen responded by slowly opening his legs a little wider. By now, they had both finished their second drinks and Jon once again jumped up and made them two more.

By time he returned with the drinks, Tim was definitely feeling the buzz. And, by the way he was walking, Tim could see that Jon was feeling it as well. As he sat back down on the couch he said, "So tell me, what do you like to do for fun?"

Tim thought about it for a minute and finally said, "Oh, I don't know, I guess it depends on the situation."

"The situation?" Jon replied curiously, "Well in the right situation do you like to suck cock?"

Tim's eyes widened and his face turned red at the bluntness of Jon's question. Tim was dumbfounded and did not know what to say.

After a moment of silence, Jon asked again, "Well, do you like to suck cock, yes or no?"

Finally, Tim met his gaze and said, "Yes."

Jon flashed him that beautiful sunshine smile again and said, "Good, because I've got a cock just waiting here for you!"

With that he got up and stood in front of Tim. He opened the top button of his shorts and pulled down his zipper.

In one quick motion he pushed his shorts and underwear down and put his hands on the sides of Tim's face. His semi-hard cock was about 7 inches long and still growing. It wasn't very thick, but it was still a great looking piece of meat, and Tim was hungry for it.

Slowly, Jon pulled Tim's face towards his cock. As the head of his dick reached Tim's lips, he said, "Okay baby, open your mouth and show me what you like to do with it."

Tim gaped, wide and hungry as he began to do just that. Jon pulled Tim's face forward as he pushed his cock deep into his mouth, fucking Tim's throat lazily, slowly. Then, taking hold of Tim's hair, Jon began to pull his head back.

Jon paused for a moment, letting Tim run his tongue around his cockhead, before pulling his face forward again, shoving the whole length of his cock down Tim's hungry throat. Tim moaned around him, happy and horny.

"Yeah baby, that's it, suck hard," Jon moaned as Tim let his mouth work on his meat. Jon pulled his cock back, Tim opened his mouth, letting it fall out, slapping against his cheek.

Tim looked up at him, tongue darting out to lick the cockhead. Jon let out an appreciative hiss.

"Maybe you should sit down?" Tim suggested, motioning towards the couch.

Jon nodded and did just that. Once he sat down, Tim scrambled over on his knees in front of him, and quickly took Jon's delicious cock back into his mouth.

Tim worked his mouth eagerly up and down the shaft of his hot dick, loving the taste. "Ohhhhh yeah", Jon moaned. "Suck it till I cum in your mouth baby, suck it good!"

Tim decided to give him what he asked for, closing his eyes as another filthy moan left his lips.

After five minutes of this, Jon placed his hands on the back of Tim's head, holding him in place, clearly about to shoot a hot load down Tim's throat when there was a knock at the door.

Tim hissed, annoyed that he'd have to stop just as he was about to receive his reward for a job well done, but he got up anyways and told Jon to pull his shorts back on.

Jon let out an annoyed sound, but did as Tim asked. As he reached down and pulled up his shorts, he was about to tuck his dick away when Tim noticed a drop of pre-cum oozing out of the head of his cock.

Tim couldn't help it. He was a thirsty bitch, and, if he couldn't have Jon's load, he could at least have that.

"Wait!" Tim said, before he quickly dove down and caught it with his tongue. Jon let out an appreciative sigh before Tim stood back up. "Please, hurry up and finish dressing."

Jon rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what you're so excited about, it's probably just my brother looking for me."

"Your brother?" Tim asked, "How would he know to come here looking for you?"

Jon smiled and said, "I left him a note telling him where I would be. We have to take care of each other, after all."

' _Oh shit,'_ Tim thought, ' _now his brother will probably beat the shit out of me for messing with this kid.'_

Tim wasn't sure how old Jon was, but he assumed he was of age?

Jon must have seen the panic in Tim's eyes because he grabbed Tim's arm and said, "Will you relax, my brothers cool! He'd probably kill me if he found out I told you this, but he and I mess around with each other a lot! He won't care about what we've done! Just relax and let him in."

Tim blinked at the teen, the words not quiet registering. Slowly, Tim moved towards the door, pausing for a moment to catch his breath before opening it.

As Tim unlocked the door and opened it, he almost dropped dead then and there of a heart attack because, standing at his door in a pair of very revealing white sweat pants and a cut off tee shirt was his elevator hunk, in the flesh.

Tim stood speechless with his mouth hanging open.

After a few awkward moments, Tim's hunk opened his mouth and spoke.

"Oh, hi there! I remember you from the elevator the other day! My name is Kon, and I found a note in my apartment saying I could find my kid brother here? Is he here?"

Tim tried to open his mouth to respond, but his body just refused to listen to him.

"Yeah, Kon, I'm in here!" Jon's voice yelled from inside when Tim failed to answer. "I'm in the living room, come on in!"

Taking that as a signal, Kon stepped past Tim into the apartment, flashing Tim a beautiful smile that just had to be genetic and a wink.

That smile brought Tim back down to earth. Closed the door, Tim turned and headed for the living room. Just as Tim entered the living room, Jon rushed past him with their empty glasses and said, "Three more coming right up!"

Three more? Then, that meant, Kon wasn't here to bring his little brother home, but join in on the drinks.

Tim entered his living room and found Kon standing by the window looking out at the view. When he heard Tim come in, he turned to and said, "You've got a nice view you have from this apartment. I wish ours faced faced in that direction."

"Thanks," Tim responded, unsure what else to say to that.

Kon looked up and started to check out the plants Tim had hanging by the window. Tim, of course, took the opportunity to look down and check out Kon's body.

Kon really was built like a Greek God. As Tim centered his attention on Kon's sweatpants, Tim noticed that they were so thin and worn out they were almost transparent. As the sun came through the window and hit his back, Tim could see the entire outline of his body right through those sweatpants, including the fact that he didn't seem to be wearing anything underneath them.

Tim's hungry eyes focused on his crotch, and to Tim's disbelief, he was able to see the entire length of Kon's cock which hung down the right leg of his sweatpants.

Just as Tim was enjoying himself examining Kon's body, Jon came back in with 3 freshly made drinks.

"Kon!" he yelled, "How many times have I told you to throw out those pants! For God's sake, I can see your dick right through them!"

Instead of responding to his brother, Kon first looked at Tim and _fucking winked_ before turning towards his sibiling. "So, what's so bad about that? If you don't want to see it, then don't look."

Then, the pair of them began to bicker in a way that all siblings did. Tim knew the feeling, a brief memory of Jason flashing into his head.

Jon set the drinks down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch in the same spot where Tim had been sucking his cock just minutes before. Kon, on the other hand, came over and sat down on the love seat right next to Tim. As he passed by to get to his seat, Tim could see his big swinging cock was within inches of his grasp.

Tim only managed to resist the urge to grab at it. Kon reached for a drink and as he drank it began complimenting Tim on his decorations.

When Kon finished his drink, he handed his glass to Jon and told him he wanted another. Jon jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

Once Jon was out of the room, Kon turned to Tim and quietly asked, "So what are you into?"

Far past caring, and maybe it was the alcohol losing his tongue, Tim looked down directly at his crotch and replied, "Oh, just about anything I can get my hands on these days."

"Oh really?" Kon said, smirking, before giving Tim another wink. Just then, Jon walked back into the room, another glass ready in his hands which he quickly passed to his big brother.

When Jon sat back down there was a moment of silence as the three of them sipped our drinks. Finally, Kon broke the silence by asking, "So, what have you guys been up to today?"

Before Tim could open his mouth to say anything, Jon jumped in and said, "Well Kon, Tim here was giving me some great head! But, just as I was about to cum in his mouth, you knocked on the door!"

Tim choked again, turning red. He could have died right then and there. A part of him felt like asking them to just kill him right then and put an end to his embarrassment. Tim could feel Kon's eyes on him.

Suddenly, Kon asked, "Really Tim? You know how to give good head?"

With that, he stood up and moved in front of Tim. Tim looked up at him, eyes wide, cock hardening in his pants at the sexy adonis standing in front of him, smirking down at him. Kon then lowered his sweats and exposed the most beautiful cock Tim had ever seen. It was still soft, so Tim was unable to tell just how big it really was, but even soft it was at least 7 inches long and incredibly thick! As Kon released his sweatpants, they dropped to the floor around his ankles. Placing his hands gently on Tim's head, he said, "Well, I'm a pretty good judge of head, let me have a little sample Tim?"

Jon watched as Tim bent forward and sucked his brother's cock into his mouth, taking it in hungrilly. Tim could feel Kon's cock start growing in his mouth, getting bigger and harder and better and fuck, Tim loved this.

"Mmmmmm... Slowly baby, there's no rush," Kon moaned as Tim sucked his cock. Kon's cock grew bigger and bigger in his mouth until Tim thought his mouth would explode. Realizing that Kon's cock was now fully erect, Tim pulled back and let it drop out of his mouth with a pop to examine it.

Tim's eyes bulged open wide as he saw the size of Kon's massive cock. It had to be 10 or 11 inches long, and almost 3 inches thick! What the hell was Tim going to be able to do with this massive piece of meat?

Kon pulled Tim's head forward again and pressed the head of his cock to Tim's lips. "Open up," he commanded. "I'm not convinced you give good head yet!"

Feeling compelled to do as the god was asking him, Tim opened his mouth again. Pulling his head forward, Kon pushed his monster cock back into Tim's mouth, making him choke. Placing one of his hands on each side of Tim's face, he slowly guided Tim's mouth up and down his cock. Each time he pulled Tim's mouth forward he also pushed a little more of his cock into Tim's mouth.

Tim knew that there was no way he could ever fit his giant cock all the way into his mouth without choking to death, but fuck if it wasn't a tempitng way to go.

Tim felt the head of Kon's cock just barely kissing the back of his throat before the adonis would ease it back out, letting Tim breath.

Kon continued to fuck Tim's mouth with his cock for another 5 minutes or so as Jon watched, while Tim could do nothing more than take it, slobbering all over the delicious piece of meat in his mouth.

Suddenly, Tim felt Kon picking up momentum. He was pumping his cock into Tim's mouth a little faster with each stroke. "Fuck," he moaned, "Yeah, you really do give good head! Suck harder baby! I'm getting ready to cum! Suck it baby! Suck me!"

' _He's getting ready to cum?'_ Tim thought.

The realization sent Tim into a frenzy, sucking down harder. He wanted it. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything else before. Wanted it so bad that he practically needed it, craved it.

Kon grabbed a handful of the hair on the back of Tim's head and began pushing and pulling Tim's mouth back and forth over the shaft of his cock. Faster and faster, he forced his cock down Tim's throat!

Jon came over and sat beside Tim on the love seat to get a better view as his brother fucked Tim's face. As Kon began to moan louder, Jon spoke.

"He's getting ready to cum, Tim! I've seen this before and I know when he's getting ready to shoot his load!"

Kon cried out, "For Christ's sake Jon, shut the fuck up!"

Tim could feel Kon's massive cock beginning to throb hard in his mouth and, and he knew that this was it.

Kon pulled back at the last second, pulling the head of his cock so that the tip was just inside Tim's mouth as the first load of cum exploded outwards.

"Yeah!" Kon screamed as cum guzzled from his cock.

His first load alone of hot cum filled Tim's mouth past capacity, and cum started dripping out the sides of Tim's mouth.

Kon pulled back, letting his cock slap against Tim's cheek as more cum came out of it, warm and hot, all over Tim's face, making him messy,

Tim swallowed down on the first load, eager for more before opening his mouth again hungrily.

Kon smirked down at Tim before shoving the head of his huge dick back between his lips and shot his third load of cum into Tim's mouth. "Swallow my cum baby, swallow it for me!" Kon moaned loudly.

Tim swallowed down, savoring every drop just as Kon said, only to be rewarded with a fourth load rushing down his throat!

Kon's cum was hot and thick with a slightly sweet taste, and Tim just couldn't get enough of it. A guy could get addicted to this kind of treatment, really.

Releasing the handful of Tim's hair Kon held in his hand, he gently withdrew his cock from Tim's mouth. As his cock dropped out of Tim's mouth, it began to soften.

Tim looked up, watching with hungry eyes as Kon removed his tee shirt, eyes roving down the plains of muscle and skin.

Kon kicked off his sweat pants and sat down on the couch with the most content look on his face. His head was back, his eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face from ear to ear.

Jon looked at Tim and shot him the same cocky smirk his brother was fond of.

"After that I bet you sure could use another drink, huh?"

Tim could only nod his head. Jon shot him a smile before standing and heading off to the kitchen again.

As Tim sat there alone with Kon, he let his eyes rove the other shamelessly. examined him closely. Tim's earlier assessment was right: Kon really was built like a Greek God. The muscles all over his body were beautiful, especially the one that hung between his legs.

As Jon came back with Tim's drink, Kon opened his eyes and sat up. "Why are the two of you still dressed?" he asked.

Tim opened his mouth, about to tell Kon that he was trying to catch his breath when Kon spoke again.

"Come on, both of you, strip!" Kon ordered, and Tim couldn't help the rushed chill he felt running down his back at the dominant tone.

Jon and Tim both did as Kon said and stripped off all of their clothes.

Kon looked at Tim and said, "Okay Tim, now it's my baby brothers turn! I want to watch you suck his cock!"

"I-" Tim began, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Don't give me excuses, just do as I say! Get down there and suck his cock!" Kon cut him off.

Once again, Tim felt that delicious chill running down his spine before he turned his head. And, there it was, already hard and just waiting for Tim's mouth.

Tim leaned over and took Jon's hard cock into his mouth again, savoring the taste. Jon moaned as Tim slid his mouth down to the base of his cock. Slowly, Tim raised and lowered his lips up and down the shaft of Jon's hot cock as Kon watched.

Each time Tim slid his lips down to the base of Jon's cock, Jon would push up making sure he had his cock as far in Tim's mouth as he could possibly go.

Then, Tim heard Kon move, getting off the couch and moving over to where he and Jon were sitting on the love seat. Without saying a word, Kon spread Tim's legs apart to give himself room and without further ado lowered his mouth onto Tim's aching and neglected length.

Tim choked on Jon, concentration leaving him because _fuck,_ what a mouth! Kon's mouth was so hot and felt so good that it sent shivers through Tim's body as he took Tim in deep, swallowing him whole.

What a pretty picture they would have made! Jon and Tim on the love seat, with Kon on his knees in front of him.

Tim sucked Jon's cock in deep as Kon began to bob up and down on him, sucking around the head.

Tim groaned, sucking on Jon's cock harder and faster. Tim wasn't sure how much more of this he could take before blowing his load.

The answer? The next few seconds, it seemed.

Kon's mouth was hot on Tim's cock, and he could feel as cum began rising towards the head of his cock. At the same time, Jon placed both his hands on the back of Tim's head and began to moan as he pushed Tim's mouth down onto his hot cock.

Tim could feel Jon's cock begin to throb in his mouth, just as Tim's own cock was throbbing in Kon's hot mouth.

That was it for Tim.

He was going to cum, and he was going to cum now! At that same instant, Jon pushed Tim's head down so that his nose landed on the teenagers pubes. Tim couldn't help but moan and close his eyes, taking in the scent.

The first load of Tim's cum blasted into Kon's mouth at the very same moment Jon threw his head back and yelled out, "Aahhhhh... I'm cummmmmiiiinnnngggg!"

Cum came gushing down Tim's throat, thick and… Salty?

Kon had his mouth all the way down to the base of Tim's cock as the second load of Tim's cum blasted out of his cockhead and down his throat.

Jon lifted Tim's head up so that his lips were around the head of his cock just as the second explosion of cum shot out of his cock and filled Tim's mouth with his hot cum.

Kon's hot mouth hungrily sucked the third load of Tim's cum out of his cock just has Tim lips sucked Jon's third load of cum out of his.

Jon's cum was hot and salty, unlike his brothers, which was on the sweet side. As Jon's final load of cum poured into Tim's mouth, Tim felt the last bit of his own cum ooze out into Kon's waiting mouth.

Tim took Jon's cock out of his mouth and licked it clean with his tongue. Kon continued to suck Tim's cock, making sure he had cleaned every drop of Tim's cum before he slowly raised his mouth off Tim's cock and let it drop to Tim's stomach.

Tim's entire body was limp as he rested his head on the back of the love seat. Jon laid there beside him, just as exhausted and spent, not moving a muscle.

Kon stood up, drawing Tim's attention. Tim opened his eyes to look at him. To Tim's surprise, he saw that the hunk's cock was fully erect again.

Sucking down on Tim while Tim had sucked off his little brother had really excited him, it seemed. As Kon went over and stretched out on the couch, Tim sat up and reached for his underwear.

When Kon noticed Tim was about to put his underwear back on, he growled, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Tim paused. "I figured we were done, and it was time to get dressed?"

Once again, Kon growled. "Just drop those underwear! We are done when I say we are done, and not before!"

Tim's stomach churned with want. Tim realized, the dominating tone should annoy him, but all it did was turn him on even more.

Tim said, "Sure!" and quickly drop his underwear back to the floor.

The three of them all laid there in silence for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was about 10 minutes or so.

For a moment, Tim thought Kon had fallen asleep because of how motionless he was lying there, but Tim was wrong, for Kon suddenly sat up on the couch. He flashed his gorgeous smile at Tim and then asked, "So Tim, tell me, have you ever seen a guy suck his own brother's cock?"

Flashbacks to Jason shoving Tim down on his knees with a smirk on his face played across Tim's mind. Yeah, you could say Tim had experience with that.

When Jon heard what his brother said, he sat up and spoke up. "No way, Kon! I'm too tired so you can just forget that idea altogether!"

Kon snapped, "Shut up Jon! I'll tell you when you're too tired!" Once again, Kon looked at Tim and asked, "Well Tim, ever see a brother blow a brother?"

"No Kon, I can't say that I have." Tim answered honestly. Hey, he'd been an active participant, thank you very much. "But, if Jon is tired why don't we call it a night and get together another time?" Tim suggested.

The kid really looked like he needed a bit of a breather after all the fun they'd had so far.

Kon replied, "I go through this with Jon all the time. If I gave in to Jon every time he said he was tired, I'd never get my cock sucked and I would have to walk around with a hard-on all day long! So what about it Tim, you game?"

Tim could tell where this was going, and knew that regardless of what he said, Kon was determined to have him watch Jon suck his cock. So, Tim looked at him and said, "Sure, I'm game, why not?"

Kon shot him another smirk before he stood up and walked over to where Jon sat on the love seat beside Tim. He looked down at Jon on the love seat and said, "Get over here and suck your big brother's cock for him!"

Knowing that he would never win with Kon, Jon sat up and opened his mouth. Kon stepped forward and grabbed hold of Jon's hair, pulling his brother's mouth onto his giant dick. Once Kon had his cock in Jon's mouth he turned and started watching Tim for his reactions.

Tim watched closely as Kon pushed and pulled his brother's mouth back and forth over his cock, feeling his own cock start to harden again, because fuck if it wasn't hot the way Jon's mouth was just so stretched out on his big brother's dick.

"Hey Tim, so what do you think?" Kon asked.

"It's fucking hot," Tim replied, because it was.

Kon was still watching Tim as he said, "You know Tim, one of the best parts about having your own brother suck your cock is that you can get away with more from your brother than you can from a stranger. Just watch this!"

With that, Kon put both hands on the back of his brother's head and pushed his cock all the way into Jon's throat. Tim couldn't help the gasp that left his lips, because it just didn't seem possible. Except, _it was._

Kon actually had his entire gigantic cock in Jon's mouth. Jon began to choke a little bit on it, and Kon pulled his cock out a little to give him breathing room. Then, pulling forward on Jon's head, Kon pushed his cock all the way back into his brother's mouth. As he held his brother's head tightly and kept his big cock all the way down his brother's throat he looked at Tim and said, "See what I mean, Tim?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I really fucking do," Tim replied, eyes taking in the sight hungrilly. Screw Jon taking a break, the teen looked like he was born to take cock down his throat. How else would he be able to take that mammoth cock so easily?

Kon let out a pleased hum before he released Jon's head and continued guiding his brother's mouth back and forth over his cock.

Tim could see Kon beginning to pick up speed as he pushed and pulled his brothers head back and forth faster and faster.

Kon's eyes weren't on his brother, though. Instead, they watched Tim closely as Tim bit his lip, watching the brothers.

Kon had a voyeurism kink, Tim realized. He was getting off on being dirty and being watched, and fuck if Tim couldn't realte to that.

As Tim continued to watch, he could see that Kon was getting closer and closer to cumming. He was pumping his cock into Jon's mouth faster and faster.

Jon was taking it all, like a good little brother, choking and gagging occasionally, with the beginning of tears beginning to pool in his eyes, but otherwise fine.

More than fine: Jon's cock had come back to life, and he was currently running a hand up and down his own length, moaning around his brother's cock. For all his earlier complaints, Jon was clearly loving this as much as Kon was,

Finally breathing heavier and heavier Kon said, "Tim, I'm getting close to shooting my load! But, we have a small brothers and all Jon and I never cum in each other's mouth, it would be too unnatural."

Tim knew a bold faced lie when he heard one, and wondered where Kon was going with this.

"Ahhhh, I'm getting real close, Tim! My question is, mmm, fuck! My question is, do you want my cum Tim? Can I cum in your mouth again Tim? Can I Tim?"

Fuck Tim if he didn't want that, _now._

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Kon!"

Kon let out a filthy moan. "Well, slide over here closer to my cock and get ready for my cum!"

Tim did as he was told, moving over to Jon. Tim began to kiss along the edge of Kon's cock, before his lips met Jon's. The pair of them made out hungrilly over Kon's cockhead, and Kon let out an appreciative moan at the sight.

"Open wide, Timmy, and get your reward for being such a good boy for us," Kon groaned out.

Tim let out as a desperate little whimper, moving his mouth to cover Kon's cockhead, sucking it into his mouth.

Beside him, Jon let out a gasp of air, before mouthing at Tim's throat, hand furiously working on his own length.

"Mmm, fuck!" Kon cried out. "This is it Tim! I'm gonna cum, Tim!"

That was all the warning Tim got before an explosion of hot creamy cum poured out of Kon's cock and into Tim's waiting mouth.

Tim gulped the delicious cum down, swallowing it rapidly, knowing there was more coming. Just as he predicted, Kon let out another load, moaning the entire time as Tim drank him down.

Tim pushed his face forward as far as he could, taking in more and more of Kon's cock, even as Kon continued to fill his mouth with his seed.

"Oh yeah, baby! You're taking me so well," Kon moaned as Tim started sliding hismouth back and forth over his thick cock.

Tim managed to get a good 7 inches down before he reached his limit, unable to take more. How Jon managed it was something Tim didn't understand. That kid must have been born without a gag reflex. It was the only explanation.

Tim could feel Kon's cock, pressing against the back of his throat, just where Tim wanted it.

"Here's the end of it baby!" Kon groaned out as the last load of his cum poured down Tim's throat.

Beside him, Tim felt Jon's cum splashing against his side as the teen let out a satisfied sound, reaching his own completion as well, still panting against Tim's neck.

Tim continued sucking hard on Kon's cock, drawing every last drop of his cum into his mouth.

Tim continued to suck him down, until he could feel Kon start to finally get soft in his mouth. Despite that, Tim still choked a bit on the mammoth length.

Kon shot a look over at Jon and said, "I sure hope you're taking notes, Jon. Now, Tim knows the correct way to suck a man's cock!"

Tim refused to let a single drop go, and kept sucking Kon down until he got every last one, before finally opening his mouth and released letting Kon's cock drop free.

Tim all but collapsed on the floor after that, total exhausted and out of breath. As Tim laid there in front of the two brothers on his living room, the two of them ran their eyes hungrilly over Tim, making Tim feel small. Vulnerable. Hot.

For a moment, Tim wished he could keep them captive in his apartment, forever. Especially Kon.

The thought of being able to have his cock anytime Tim wanted excited him. He could get down on his knees for Kon, daily, until, finally, he could take the whole thing down the same way Jon could.

After a few minutes, Kon moved, and reached for his sweat pants and tee shirt. As he slipped them on, Jon and Tim got dressed as well.

After the three of them were all dressed, Tim walked the two brothers to the door. To Tim's delight, as he opened the door Kon turned to him and asked, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing" Tim said.

Kon winked at him and said,, "You are now! Is it okay if I stop down in the morning?"

Kon reached out, hands falling behind Tim and gripping Tim's ass, pulling him close.

Tim's heart, and his cock, jumped.

"Didn't get a chance to fill this ass full. An ass like your's deserves to be spanked red, gaping, and leaking cum, don't you think?

Tim moaned at that, pushing himself up against Kon before looking over his shoulder at Jon, who was watching them just as hungrilly.

"Anytime is fine with me for the brothers upstairs."


End file.
